A Burning Desire
by Hunter54711
Summary: What if Fazbears Fright never happened and instead the animatronics were hauled away to storage? A bond happens between a teen and the Fazbear crew a bond of revenge. Rated T because of possible violence


I walked into the Pizzera holding mommys hand, the first thing that I had noticed was the animatronic band performing, I should of known better... I ran up to the band without mommy and gazed at the wonderful creatures infront of me, a Bear named "Freddy Fazbear", a bunny named "Bonnie" and a yellow chicken holding a cupcake called "Chica", I looked back at mommy, she was frustered She was talking to the man upfront asking for her to pay to eat here, it didin't concern me so I turned back around to my new friends, they were so good at playing their instruments and singing...  
After their long peformance they walked off the stage down to the tables to roam around with the guests, by then I had found mommy agian and we were eating some of Freddy Fazbears famous pizza!  
it wasn't very good it was about as good as the stuff you would buy at the stores, I sensed mommy was getting annoyed with me, she took my hand and we she got me some quarters to play some of the games in the arcade, I played and played games for some time, my favorite being Chicas Party, I was collecting lots and lots of "Golden Freddies" I wanted to get a Freddy doll wih my Golden Freddies!  
Afterall Freddy was defintly my favorite, he was so funny, I was blasting my way through Chicas party and was waiting for my Golden Freddies but the darn machine wouldn't let me have any!  
I eyed a man walk up to me and kneel, he was wearing all purple clothes like the other employess, "What wrong son?" he said with a calming voice I replied back "It wont pump out any tokens"  
He assured me it would work the next thing he asked was where was my parents, I turned around and saw mommy walking into the bathroom, so I pointed at her, the man stood up and asked if for compensation would I want to have a special party with the Fazbear band! I was happily replied with a quick and happy yes! he took my hand and leaded me to the back of the resturaunt and opened the door to the backstage the man told me to close my eyes so I did it was a surprise afterall, he stopped me and asked who my favorite was and I happily said "I like Freddy!" we countined walking he shut the door and locked it, I uncovered my eyes as my nose was greeted by the most awful smell I've ever smelt, it smelt terrible, the man chuckled and got the Freddy suit, and got his knife out

How could I have been so foolish? nearly 40 years later I still regret following him... All those years trapped inside this prison of time, oh my the "adventures" I've had awake never sleeping or resting Watching myself perform, I wish I could scream and take my body out of this cage, every single night me and my friends would hunt down this terrible man, he always seemed to be there at night.  
We've killed this terrible man so many time but he keeps coming back, We've seen the resturant change hands and locations so many times until finnaly in the mid ninties we were shipped to a storage area and locked down for nearly 15 years, unlike before we couldn't move or do anything but sit and wait, untill one day in 2014 we went up on public auction most of the townfolk didin't remeber us however a few did including someone who was very close to me... my sister with kids and a husband, I was hoping she would notice my prison I kept turning my head too her constantly and when the people in the auction let us freeroam I went right up to her kids and played with them, not for fun but to protect them, my sister whose name was Kate looked worried that I hung around her kids so much, it was some joy out of the little joy that I could muster up, the others Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and that empty suit the golden suit decided to do the same thing that they were doing for nearly 15 years and just sit there... My sister and her husband sat there discussing, finnaly I saw them go up to the man selling us and give him a lot of money, he walked over to us and said "They're all yours ma'am" My SISTER bought us, there has to be a way to contact her, I had this dinky voice box that could say things I wanted to say but it was very limited. I was saddened when they put us back in those boxes, most of the ride was bumpy to my sisters home when we came into the driveway I heard a door open and shut and a teenagers voice speak it was hard to hear him but It sounded like something about school 


End file.
